orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Angie Rice
Angie Rice is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Julie Lake. Personality Angie appears to be very self-conscious. While she appears not to care too much about how she looks it is shown that she has trouble standing up for herself, She is usually referred to as one of Pennsatucky, Leanne or Norma's "Followers", which is exactly as we see her. While she does speak her mind - partly in a range of often hilarious side-comments - it appears that she lets others boss her around and on the inside really has a lot more to say. She is quite friendly towards those she knows but can be judgmental towards those she doesn't, particularly those of other races. She doesn't appear to be violent (although we don't yet know the cause of her incarceration) and usually only breaks the rules or acts out when prompted by others. Overall she is seen to be goofy and lacking in confidence, but stunts like her escape from Litchfield show that she is more than willing to take matters into her own hands. Physical Appearance Angie has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes (the latter of which is always surrounded by extremely dark circles suggesting Angie doesn't sleep much). She appears to be one of the inmates who doesn't care about hygiene such as showering due to the state of her hair which always looks tangled and greasy. The most noticeable part of her appearance is that of her teeth, which have been stained and started rotting away due to considerable drug use. She is the tallest out of her 'crew' and is one of the tallest recurring characters. Angie appears to be the oldest out of Pennsatucky, Leanne, etc. even though she is bossed around the most. She appears to be in her late-twenties to early-thirties. Biography Season One Angie Rice is one of the "meth-heads" who works in the laundry room. She is Leanne Taylor's best friend and one of Pennsatucky's followers. Season Two Angie, along with Leanne, decides to no longer follow Pennsatucky after realizing she is too bossy. They also befriend Brook Soso upon her arrival to Litchfield (and the laundry room), but this is more to annoy Pennsatucky rather than genuine friendship. Angie and Leanne join Soso's hunger strike briefly, but they give it up after being offered pizza by correctional officers. Season Three In Season Three, Nicky's stash of heroin falls from the ceiling light in the laundry whilst Angie and Leanne are present and they steal it. Later, they are both caught getting high on the supply by Luschek. However, Luschek and Nicky are in cahoots to export and sell the heroin, so the pair do not get into any official trouble, but Luschek warns them not to say anything. They disregard this and tell many other COs. This leads to Luschek's desk being searched, where Nicky has hidden a small bag of heroin. Luschek sells out Nicky and she is transferred to Maximum Security. Angie becomes one of Norma's followers when it is believed she is causing miracles. One day, due to the incompetence of the new Litchfield staff and the computer system installed by MCC, she is accidentally released months ahead of her actual release date (her records having being switched with another inmate with whom she shares a surname: Sara Rice). Believing it was a miracle, she left the prison after saying goodbye to Leanne. Pennsatucky, who drove the van that took her away, also played along in order to convince CO Charlie Coates. The mistake is quickly discovered, which leads to a low-key search for her (in order to avoid bad publicity as well as any negative repercussions from the new MCC management). Caputo manages to find Angie at a local bus station. She admitts she has no idea where to go with that little money she had. Caputo, who admits that he couldn't blame her for taking the chance, convinces her to return to the prison with him of her own free will. He promises her punishment would only be a few days in solitary confinement (as opposed to an extension of her sentence should he be forced to call the police). Angie agrees to return. After some time in the SHU, she rejoins the prison population. Following this, when bad feelings started to infect Norma's group, Angie blamed herself for ruining the 'miracle'. Season Four Relationships Friends * Leanne Taylor (best friend, fellow addict) * Loretta (friend, not seen since Season Two) * Pennsatucky (former good friends, on reasonable terms as of the end of Season Four). * Kasey Sankey (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Jennifer Digori (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Helen Van Maele (fellow member of the White Power Group) * Brandy Epps (fellow member of the White Power Group) Enemies * Lorna Muccio * Galina Reznikov Memorable Quotes Category:Litchfield Inmates Gallery 04x07, Nicky, Angie.png 04x05, Leanne, Angie.png 03x11, Angie.png 03x09, Angie, Leanne, Norma, Poussey, Gina.jpg Navigation Category:Laundress Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Previously Released Inmates Category:SHU Inmates Category:Litchfield Inmates